dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Onna Joushu Naotora
Details *'Title:' おんな城主 直虎 *'Title (romaji):' Onna Joushu Naotora *'Also known as:' Naotora: The Lady Warlord *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Jidaigeki *'Episodes:' 50 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.77% *'Broadcast network:' NHK *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-08 to 2017-Dec-17 *'Air time:' Sunday 20:00 Synopsis During the Sengoku Period, Ii Naomori, the head of the Ii family of Totomi (present day western Shizuoka), was killed in war. There were no male successors but only one princess. Taking the manly name, Naotora, she became the female lord of the castle in this turbulent age. However, the vassals could not hide their dismay. They did not think there was anything a female could do. At a time when the three major powers – the Imagawa clan of Suruga Province, Takeda clan of Kai Province and Tokugawa clan of Mikawa Province – were lying in wait for territory, her true worth as the lord was called into question. The only things Naotora could depend on in this place which had scarce resources and military might, were her own intellect and courage. She joined hands with comrades to run the province, resolutely survived and laid the foundation for future development. Her motivating force was her single-minded love for her fiance whom she made a promise to in her childhood. -- Jdrama Weblog User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Ii Clan *Shibasaki Kou as Ii Naotora **Arai Miu as Otowa / young Naotora *Sugimoto Tetta as Ii Naomori *Zaizen Naomi as Chika *Maeda Gin as Ii Naohira *Ukaji Takashi as Ii Naomitsu *Miura Haruma as Ii Naochika **Fujimoto Kanata as young Naochika *Kanjiya Shihori as Shino *Suda Masaki as Ii Naomasa **Terada Kokoro as young Naomasa *Hanafusa Mari (花總まり) as Sana ;Ii Clan's vassals *Kakei Toshio as Nakano Naoyoshi *Yamoto Yuma as Nakano Naoyuki *Serizawa Tateto (芹澤興人) as Imamura Toushichirou *Umezawa Masayo as Take ;Ono Clan *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Ono Masanao *Takahashi Issei as Ono Masatsugu **Kobayashi Kai (小林颯) as young Masatsugu *Inoue Yoshio as Ono Genba ;Okuyama Clan *Denden as Okuyama Tomotoshi *Yamaguchi Sayaka as Natsu *Tanaka Mio (田中美央) as Okuyama Rokuzaemon ;Imagawa Clan *Shunputei Shota as Imagawa Yoshimoto *Onoe Matsuya (尾上松也) as Imagawa Ujizane *Asaoka Ruriko as Jukeini *Sano Shiro as Taigen Sessai *Kariya Shunsuke as Niino Samanosuke *Yajima Kenichi as Sekiguchi Ujitsune *Mitsuura Yasuko as Ayame *Kimura Yuichi as Iwamatsu ;Tokugawa Clan *Abe Sadao as Tokugawa Ieyasu *Nanao as Sena / Tsukiyama-dono ;Others *Kobayashi Kaoru as Nankei Oshou *Ichihara Hayato as Ketsuzan *Komatsu Kazushige as Kouten *Yamamoto Gaku as Junpee *Yamanaka Takashi as Hachisuke *Maehara Kou (前原滉) as Kakutarou *Kimoto Takehiro (木本武宏) as Tomisuke *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Fukuzou *Yagira Yuya as Ryuuun Maru *Muro Tsuyoshi as Seto Houkyuu *Wada Masato as Matsushita Joukei *Takahashi Hikaru as Takase *Asakura Aki as Takase (adult) (ep39-) *Nakamura Baijaku as narrator Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Morishita Yoshiko *'Producer:' Matsukawa Hirotaka (松川博敬) *'Executive Producer:' Okamoto Yukie (岡本幸江) *'Directors:' Watanabe Ikkan (渡辺一貴), Fukui Mitsuhiro (福井充広), Fujinami Hideki (藤並英樹) *'Music:' Kanno Yoko Recognitions *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2017):' Best Actress - Shibasaki Kou External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:NHK Category:NHK Taiga Category:Historical